Child's Play
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: rated for extreme violence. Shippou finds a doll in Kagome's bag. His name is Chucky. Finished-ed.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, i got bored again.  
  
Surprise surprise.  
  
Anyways, so my brain was wandering while i did the dishes and a preview for seed of chucky came on and got me to thinking.  
  
Here's the end result.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome landed with a hard thud.  
  
She threw her huge yellow backpack over the edge of the well before she began the long process of climbing out.  
  
When she finally made it to the top, Inuyasha helped her out.  
  
"Thanks." she said breathlessly, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
When they were back at kaede's hut, shippou dug into her bag.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what's this?" The little kitsune held up a patched and sown together doll.  
  
It had red hair and haunting eyes.  
  
She shrugged off it's creepy gaze and told him he could keep it if he wanted it.  
  
"What's his name?" shippou asked, holding the doll before him.  
  
"I think it's Chucky." kagome said, turning back to her conversation with Sango.  
  
Kaede came back a few moments later, carrying bundles of herbs.  
  
"Hey, Kaede, Look what Kagome brought me!" Shippou cried, jumping in front of the old miko.  
  
Kaede backed away from the kitsune, a horrid look on her face.  
  
She backed out of the hut and out into the sunset.  
  
She turned and half ran away, into the woods.  
  
---  
  
Kagome looked at the old woman as she retreated.  
  
"What got into her?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome and Sango shrugged.  
  
"No clue." she said.  
  
A few hours later, they went to bed, the doll against the wall.  
  
-------  
  
Kaede was leaning against the god tree, her breath was heaving as she watched the darkness for any signs of movement.  
  
Suddenly a small figure, about shipppou's height, stepped out into the clearing and into the haunting half-moonlight.  
  
"Stay away!" Kaede shouted, shaking.  
  
"Let's play!" came the haunting male voice.  
  
an murderous voice.  
  
in it's hand glinted the sharp silver of a knife.  
  
"No!" Kaede breathed, falling over a root.  
  
"It's playtime!" The figure giggled, jumping on top of her.  
  
-----  
  
Kaede never returned.  
  
Kagome woke at sunrise to find the doll staring at her from across the room.  
  
She woke inuyasha and asked him to go with her to find kaede.  
  
Inuyasha followed his nose.  
  
They walked into the clearing, coming into view.  
  
kagome broke down in inuyasha's arms.  
  
Peices of Kaede were hanging from the tree like robin's treasures tied with vines.  
  
They screamed, scrambling from the clearing.  
  
-------  
  
Okay, that's your preview.  
  
I'm not disclosing any more.  
  
Preview to chapt. one:  
  
------  
  
Miroku backed away, his breath coming in short pants as he turned and ran.  
  
------  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
That's it for now. i will continue as long as u review. 


	2. Chapter one: it's raining chucky!

Okay, now that i have gotten sick of your pleas and update-s i have completed the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy

Btw, Neither Inuyasha nor Chucky is mine, i'm just borowing them for now.

--------

Miroku's breath came in short pants as he turned and ran.

Sango was only inches behind him as he broke through the undergrowth tripping over fallen trunks as they ran.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind, slammed into the leaves and dirt.

He ghasped as he felt where a hand was placed, On his neck.

"Sango, okay, okay, i give up!" He groaned.

They were done, now.

He had met sango in secret in the clearing just outside of the village, they knew nothing of Kaede.

------

Kagome watched as Shippou played with Chucky, a frown of concentration crossing her face.

She and Inuyasha had sworn not to tell the others, it would only make matters worse.

Sango had run off again, probably to meet with miroku, he was abruptly verry shy around them recently and had been camping out in the forrest.

She was surprised that the hentai monk hadn't heard about Kaede.

---------

Inuyasha watched the monk from the trees. There was no smell of blood on him.

Inuyasha was concerned, something wasn't right here. No demon could have done that to Kaede, she was too powerful.

She had acted strange yesterday, but he put it toward her growing insanity.

"Come out inuyasha." Sango called to him.

He growled and jumped down.

-------

Sesshomaru landed near tokyo village, he had smelled something off about the place and had come to investigate.

He walked toward the god tree and was pelted with the scent of blood and terror.

He snarled in disgust as he saw the gore spread about the clearing.

Something was not right.

He was going to kill whatever had done this, for this thing had a scent like naraku, but not. It was evil.

---------

It was dark, ghostly shadows floated about the darkened hut, making everything seem surreal.

two dark tinted eyes popped open, and plastic hands moved to grip onto the small knife in it's clothes.

Chucky stood, knife gleaming in the darkness as he stalked toward the white haired teen, a snarl of murderous glee on his face.

Then the boy's eyes popped open and chucky found himself outside of the hut.

Then he was flying through the air at an amazing speed to land against somehting hard.

He stood, a slight grin on his face.

He turned toward the thing that he had hit and was astounded to find a swirling mass of transparent blue.

------------------

Sesshomaru watched in wonder as his younger brother tossed a small child into the forrest toward the east.

He followed the thing's path, and watched with horror as the thing stood again, and began looking around.

Sesshomaru smelled no human or demon blood here.

Only evil.

Then he spotted Naraku through the barrier.

Things were getting interesting.

-------------

"Kanna, show me what i want to see." A man with tangled black hair asked the small albino child.

The mirror in her hands flashed and a picture of inuyasha and Kagome staring at the bloody scene of kaede's demise.

The man's face broke into a snarled grin.

Then the picture flased to the child standing in front of Inuyasha, knife raised to stab.

Then the child was being flung out into the sky.

That was when he felt the pulsing energy of his barrier being interrupted.

He motioned for Kagura to check it out and lay still, watching the hanyou sleep.

------------

That's it for this chapter.

it's kinda less gorey compared to the last one, but still. More fun and gore to come!

Thanks for the reviews, i look forward to hearing from you all again.

Cookies for all!!!!!!

This is my party and i'll kill if i want to. -me. 


	3. Chapter two: La!

Chucky's face was a mass of stitches and ugly scars as he grinned up at the woman just inside of the swirling mist.

"What do you want, child?" kagura asked, staring down at the child that would dare come this close to Naraku.

"Let's play." Chucky said, reaching out for the woman.

The barrier fluctuated and the woman was within his reach.

"Go away if you value your life." she said, taking out an oriental fan.

"Let's play." Chucky said, and launched himself at the woman.

She was on the ground in a moment, his plastic hands crushing her throat.

He broke her neck and plunged her own fan through her chest.

Then he stood and walked into the dome of swirling mist.

Evil laughter escaped his throat as he walked toward the one lighted room.

As he walked toward Naraku.

-------

Sesshomaru slipped in after the child-like creature.

He snarled silently at the thing below him.

He had killed Kagura.

This thing would pay.

It let out an evil laugh of pure glee as it approached the one lighted room.

Sesshomaru smelled naraku.

------

Flashback: One year earlier....

"Die you son of a Bitch!" The woman screamed as she tossed chucky into the ocean.

The doll traveled through the ocean, floating upside down in the water for months.

"Oi, June, What do you make of this?" Gen asked his partner as he pulled the sickening doll out of the sea.

"He's ugly, that's for sure." the taller man said, examining chucky.

Chucky popped open his eyes and grabbed the biggest by the throat.

"Take me to shore." Chucky demanded, He could have some fun here.

The authorities found the two fishermen massacred on their own boat, covered in their own blood from where plastic hands had ripped their throats out.

He made his way to a doll shop, and an old man purchased him.

He had climbed off of the shelf and into the giant yellow backpack of the teenager in the house.

There he would wait for her to go to school.

Only, it didn't go that way.

end flashback:

------

La de da de da! I'm ending it here. I figure you would rather have a short chapter, rather than wait.

Kill kill Kill! -me. 


	4. Chapter Three: Aaah!

Sesshomaru smelled Naraku. He stank of miasma and death, but that smell was covered by the thing that toddled toward the room.

He was a bit smaller than rin, but he had killed Kagura, which meant he was powerful. He was made of the same material his brother's wench's brushes were made of. He had heard her call it plastic.

It wasn't alive, but it moved. It had no blood, he knew that. He floated above the thing as it drew nearer to Naraku. Naraku called for Kagura, but when she didn't come, he opened the shojo to peer outside when he saw the scarred mass walking toward him. He spotted Kagura at the edge of the barrier and growled.

"So, you killed Kagura? She was weak. Who are you that you would dare to disturb me?" He asked, relaxed.

"He he he. Let's play." The thing said, raising the knife.

"What are you going to do with that? stab me? Ha!" Naraku laughed, but his laugh was cut short when the thing jumped onto him and tore out his throat. Then while he was trying to regenerate, the thing twisted off his head, then ripped out his heart, spraying Sesshomaru with Naraku's blood.

Spots of blood running down his face, Sesshomaru backed away in horror. This thing was pure evil. Pure evil. He had to warn his brother!

The barrier flickered then dissipated completely. the magic releasing into the surrounding forrest.

Naraku was dead.

----------

Inuyasha smelled naraku, and he was coming closer. He smelled Sesshomaru from the same direction, which confused him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called up to him, waving a bowl full of ramen.

Inuyasha shook his head no and pointed west. "Naraku's coming." He called down, shocking the whole group.

Sango and Miroku got ready to fight while inuyasha adjusted the way tetsuaiga hung.

Sesshomaru burst into the clearing abruptly.

Inuyasha jumped down and attacked his brother.

"Inuyasha, stop! We have to get away from here!" Sesshomaru told him, only blocking his punches.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded as he slid three feet, but stayed there.

"It's coming this way. the "plastic" thing, The small human thing is coming this way. He slaughtered Naraku. Completely slaughtered him. Ripped him apart with it's bare hands! We have to get them away from it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Me." Chucky let out a hideous laugh as he walked into the forrest, his knife in his hand at his side.

"Oh! KAMI!" Kagome shreiked, jumping behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Where is this place? Or should i say When?" Chucky asked, tackling inuyasha and dragging Kagome out from under him. He held her with bare hands, choking her.

"Get off of her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing him i half with Tetsuaiga. The top half just laughed at him and pulled the bottom half to the top half.

"Fool. Wanna Play?" He asked, his voice high pitched and childish.

"Sure. Let's play you sick-o!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing him apart again. "Get the others out of here, Now!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome in his arms and told the others to follow him into the sky on Kirara. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, reaching for him from his brother's arms.

"Keep her safe! I'm trusting you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, cutting the thing again and again.

Suddenly the thing attacked him back, the knife flew at his chest. He knocked it away, but that gave it the time to become whole again. It tackled him and he knocked it away. Again and again. suddenly it grabbed the sword and it flew out of his grasp.

Inuyasha's eyes bled pink.

He caught an unwanted scent, Kouga.

Chucky dove at him, knife raised to slash him open when inuyasha saw a flash of brown and the wolf lay on the ground in front of him, his intestine spilling out of the four inch hole that was widening, even now, because of the thing on top of him.

Chucky reached in the hole and pulled out a long, thick thing that looked like a hotdog, it kept coming and coming, no end in sight.

"Kouga! You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled over the shrill laughter emanating from the doll's throat.

"Keep my woman safe, promise me. Keep her Ugh!" He cut himself off as his lungs were ripped through his chest. his eyes faded into lifelessness, still staring blankly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped into the air. The wolf deserved a better death. he would come back and bury him when he could. The shrill laughter followed him as he flew into the skies, Kouga's blood covered his face and hands. That doll would pay.

Kagome was out cold when inuyasha arrived at Sesshomaru's hiding spot. He demanded an answer why she was out cold, but noone would look at him.

Finally Sesshomaru came in with the boar he had caught.

"She tried to get back to you, She tried to attack us to get back to you, she was so afraid you would die, and we couldn't stop her. I had to knock her out." Sesshomaru explained. "She should wake in a few hours."

They stared at his blood covered face and body. Finally Shippou said it. "That's not your blood Inuyasha, Who's is it?" He asked.

"Kouga." Inuyasha ran a shaking, clawed hand through his hair, smearing red into the silver mane.

"He's dead, isn't he." Sango stated, there was no question. "Are you going to tell Kagome?" She asked.

"Let's let her rest for a few hours. that thing couldn't make it here by daybreak, but just in case, Sesshomaru, could you put up a barrier?" Sesshomaru nodded, still in shock from earlier.

"Good. Let's get some sleep." Inuyasha said, leaning against the cave entrance.

Inuyasha watched the moon rise over the trees, full and shining. He looked down at himself as he changed into his human form. He was useless in this form. He sat, staring out over the trees, through the forcefeild. Hot tears ran down his face to drip onto his shirt.

That thing would pay. It had killed soo many people, Tried to kill Kagome and Himself as well.

-------------------

Sorry girls, but Kouga had to go. i killed Naraku and Kagura, though. Which was kinda cool. Sesshie was a bit oc, but anyone would be a bit freaked if they saw an inanimate objet tearing apart your most powerful enemy.

I have something to say, though. How in the heck am i copying anything? When i put this up, i didn't see any other Inuyasha-child's play crossovers. So i don't see your point. Please, show me how i'm copying. if you mean my quotes at the bottom of my chapters, I get them off of movies or books, or make them up myself, but i generally tell who said it if it wasn't me.

Anyways, sorry for the long wait, It'll probably be a shorter wait for the next chapter cuz i got my groove back. but you never know.

Pain is good. Pain means you are still alive. -i can't remember, but i heard it from a movie a long time ago. 


	5. Chapter Four: Little bit of fluff!

Kagome was at his side, now. He hadn't even heard her get up. His human ears were so useless!

She laid a small, pale hand on his shoudler, then wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. "Ka...Kagome. I I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly, his head bowing. "did i wake you?" He asked, forcing the tears out of his eyes before he looked up at her.

"No. When did you get back?" She asked, softly, leaning on him a little too heavily.

"I...a few hours ago.You were asleep, so i just stayed here, keeping watch." He said, staring at the full moon through blue eyes.

"Inuyasha, you can cry. i won't tell. I promise. I just want to be here with you. is that alright?" She asked, wavering on her feet.

He watched as she forced herself to keep from collapsing and pulled her into his lap, laying her head against his shoulder. "Sure. Just get some sleep, okay?" He buried his face in her thick mane of raven hair, breathing in her scent.

He waited until she was asleep again before he began to cry. She slept soundly now. unlike earlier, when she tossed and turned in her sleep.

He looked down at her sleeping form and saw chill bumps forming on her legs. He stripped off his coat and wrapped her in it.

------

Morning came with Kagome's face nuzzled in Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha under Kagome's body.

Sango and Miroku didn't wake them up. They knew what had happened, Sango had stayed awake to watch Inuyasha, so had Miroku. Sesshomaru was back to his cold "Ice prince" self. But there was one difference. The Moon and stripes were gone.

"I will get breakfast." Sesshomaru told them in a whisper as the sun rose above the mountains. A bright light engulfed the two in the cave entrance, turning inuyasha Hanyou once again.

He immediately woke, startled awake by the sounds of movement around him.

He recognized the almost silent footfalls of Sango and Miroku. His brother had left, the scent wafted where he had passed moments earlier. The warm thing on his chest shifted and sighed and he stared down at the sleeping Kagome.

He was startled by his own reaction. He smiled warmly tucked a stray lock behind a small ear. She was so calm. So full of warmth and life.

"Kagome? Kagome wake up." He whispered in her ear.

her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him sleepy-eyed for a moment before she realized where she was.

"Oh!" She ghasped, jumping off of him.

Inuyasha just stared at her curiously as her face turned blood red, muttering "I'm sorry." over and over.

"It's alright. It was kinda nice." He whispered in her ear as he held her close.

-------------------

Okay, i figured i needed a bit of fluff to lighten the mood before i really got down to the main plot of the story.

More death and destruction to come!

Slaughter is a good form of exorcize! - Mokueen (flame of Recca) 


	6. Chapter Five: Tiffany!

Inuyasha left just after breakfast. He had to.

He covered his nose at the stench of rotting flesh, forcing the bile back down his throat as he neared his one true adversary for Kagome's love.

She was eating when he left. he wondered what she was doing. Then he spotted Kouga.

He ran behind a thicket and puked. He hadn't eaten, so there was nothing to puke.

His intestine wrapped around his throat to hang him from the tree, twisting in the wind. One eyeball had been torn out of it's socket, and the good one was covered with a gray film.

His heart and lungs were on the ground below him, lain in strait rows. His skin was stripped and bruised.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree and cut the blood soaked branch. He lay Kouga down easily. Closing the one eye that was left.

He Dug deep into the soft dirt before he lay the wolf into his grave. He covered the grave and dragged a small boulder to mark it.

he carved out something and left, the sun high above the trees as he flew toward the cave.

-----------

A scream penetrated the silence as he neared the cave.

He raced faster, sensing something wrong.

"Kagome!" He yelled, barging into the cave.

"I've been waiting, Inuyasha." came a childish, female voice.

The fire had been staunched, and the smell of blood was heavy in the air.

"Where's the others?!" He demanded.

"Oh, them? I killed them. All but this pretty one here. She told me something interesting and i thought i would make sure." She said.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Tiffany. Have you seen my husband? I heard he was around here." She said, dragging a bundle of flesh into the dim light of the cave.

"Kagome!" He yelled, racing to her.

"She's kinda pretty. She told me there was another thing like me around here. I am betting it's that sleezball husband of mine."

------------

I know it's short, but at least i put up a chapter!

See yall round. i finally got to the plot! Yayness!

Darkness abounding, drowning me in blood. -me! 


	7. Chapter Six: Problems

Okay, guys, i'll have probably three or four chapters more, I don't know.

Thanks for reviewing, Here's your chapter!

-

Inuyasha felt for breath on the raven haired miko.

"You know, I saw another one that looked just like her in the forrest earlier. I killed that one though." The doll said, picking at her nails.

"You sadistic bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"You can't beat me. I'm just here to kill that husband of mine. So, if you'll point me in his general direction, i'll kill you and be on my way." She said, looking up at him.

Inuyasha stared at the girl below him. Her bruised and bloody skin.

"Kagome..." He whispered, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed. Horror and anguish filling her voice.

He slapped her softly. "Kagome!" He hissed, grabbing her shoulders.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome choked on the word.

"Kagome, it's alright. You're safe." He said, holding her to him.

"Well? I'm waiting." Tiffany said, arching a brow as she tapped one plastic foot.

"I can find him, but it'll take a while." Inuyasha said, finally.

"Alright. Then get to it. Come on sweety." She pulled Kagome by the arm to the edge of the cave. Kagome screamed and tried to get away fron her, but the doll's grip only tightened. "I'm not going to kill syou, so shut up." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes.

-

Inuyasha felt Kagome's form go limp on his back. He felt her breath on his neck and relaxed. The doll was on his back as well, it's light form almost weightless.

He smelled blood toward Okinawa Village. Growling, he sped up his jumping flight over the country, toward Okinawa.

When he landed, he saw blood everywhere. Body parts were strewn across the blood soaked dust.

"Chucky!" Tiffany yelled, jumping off his back.

The red haired, scar faced creature appeared from a building.

"Tiffany!" The doll screamed in horror.

"Oh, Chucky, I have a bone to pick with you." She sing-songed.

-

Inuyasha set Kagome down against the cleanest wall, looking her over.

She moaned and her eyes stayed closed.

"Kagome, Please, don't die." He said, holding her to his chest. "please, I ...I love you." He whispered in her ear, holding her to his chest.

-

Yup, it's a cliffie. And i filled my killage quota for the chapter too! I killed a whole vilage off!

Anyways, Bubye.

Embrace the darkness-me. 


	8. Chapter Seven Darkness

"T...Tifany! H..How hanve you been?" Chucky stammered as she stalked toward him.

"How dare you run out on me you bastard!"She snarled plastic feet clicking softly as one struck a rock.

She swung out at him and shattered his side. Her grin was vicious and evil.

-

Inuyasha held Kagome close. breathing in the blood soaked smell of her hair. "Kagome. Please, wake up." He begged, tears blurred his eyes.

She shifted and her eyes fluttered, but did not open.

He picked her up, bridal style, and jumped into the air, onto the roof of a nearby building.

He bit the sleeve of his firerat haori and tore the fabric into strips.

"Don't die, okay?" He whispered to her, pulling apart the tattered uniform.

Her skin was bruised and bloody. Nothing like the beautiful porcelain skin he had caught glimpses of while spying on her.

He licked up the blood and wrapped her tightly with the makeshift bandages.

He growled as he heard the female doll shouting.

Kagome moaned under him, her brows drawing together.

"Sorry." He whispered, lightening his touch.

"I..Inu Ya..." She mumbled softly.

"Shh. don't speak. Just rest. You're safe for now." He said, his eyes sad as they stared down at her torn and bruised body.

Something above him caught his attention.

he looked up to find Ah Un floating above them.

The toad, Jaken, rode the two headed dragon, accompanied by a young human girl.

"Lord Inuyasha! Bring the Miko up to us, I'm taking who i can over to china!" Jaken squaked.

Inuyasha looked down at the soft face of the miko below him, turned his golden eyes back to Jaken and the girl. Closing his eyes, he gathered her in his arms and floated up to Ah Un.

He placed Kagome between Rin and Jaken and looked sadly at Jaken. "Take care of her, okay?" He said, his normally loud and angry voice was calm. "Don't let her die. My brother died protecting her."

Jaken's eyes grew wide in surprise, then welled with tears. "I will. I swear it." He nodded solemnly.

"Now get out of here before those THINGS see you." He said, gripping tetsuaiga.

"Hai." Jaken said, and Ah Un raced into the darkening clouds.

He stared down at the chaos of the small city. This was his final stand.

Memories went through his mind as the sky weeped...

Kagome laughing as Shippou tickled her.

Sango slapping a laughing Miroku.

Sesshomaru walking away, white against the darkening forrest.

Kouga flashing in front of him, protecting HIM from attack.

Kikyou floating above them, white spirit gatherers flowing softly around her.

Kaede waving to them as they came from the forrest.

Everyone had died at the plastic hands of the two below him. He had only one thing left to do...

-

Tiffany held Chucky down by the throat.

"H..Honey! Let's make up! L..Let's go on a killing spree together, and later we'll have a kid! These people lack any defenses. Come on. What do you say?"

She stared down at him.

"What do you say?" He pleaded.

"Really?" She asked, loosening her hold.

"Yes! Whatever you want. I love you, baby." He said, his lips twisted into a snarling smile.

"Hmm. This is your last chance, love." She said, getting up off of him.

"I love you." He said, grinning..

Rain started to fall with soft plopps around them, soaking them both.

A sword flew into the ground a few feet from them, blade stuck into the blood softened ground. They stared at the blade then plastic eyes traveled up into the air to see a ball of red light.

-

Yup, cliffie.

I like this chapter better than the last. I'm sorry for not writing, but i've been having super migranes lately and haven't even been able to read, much less type.

I will not be a slave to a world that does not care. -marilyn mansin. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Black darkness

Thanks for the reviews, This is a fast update, no? Creepy. I got a whole bunch of ideals of how to end this, so i'm going ahead and writing them down.

See ya later. Here's your chapter.

-

Jaken made sure Kagome was alive, her breathing was coming in short pants.

"Jaken-sama, Is Kagome-dono going to be okay?" Rin asked, staring down at the pale face below her.

"I hope so, Rin." He said, staring ahead.

Suddenly a strong, small hand gripped his head from behind.

"Take me back!" Kagome's voice was hoarse, not her own.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Jaken sqwacked.

"Take me back or i'll throw you off."

"I...I can't, Kagome-dono. inuyasha-sama ordered me to keep you safe!" Jaken croaked.

"Take me back." She released him, leaning back against the dragon's neck.

"I can not." jaken said.

"Take me or i'll jump." She said, moving toward the side of the two headed dragon.

"y..Yes." Jaken's head bowed and he ordered Ah Un to turn around.

-

"Kagome..." A voice broke through the silence. "I...I love you." the same voice said, more distant.

Suddenly, she was not alone.

Kikyou stood before her in preistess garb. "He loves you, Kagome. He loves us. We need to save him from my fate. I can tell you how to kill them. How to take them out of this world. Let me join you, Kagome, for HIS sake."

Kagome reached out, touched the remaining part of herself. "K..Kikyou. I...I want to save him this time. I..I want to keep him safe and alive. " She said softly.

"Then let me take over. let me take over our body and i will save us all." She begged.

"y..Yes." Kagome faded into the darkness as Kikyou grew brighter.

-

The red light faded, and the hanyou was no more.

In place of the soft, emotional golden orbs, was a blood red fury.

"You die now!" He snarled in a throaty voice.

The dolls stared up in unison.

He raced toward them, claws and fangs lengthened.

"Die!" he growled, shoving his fist into Chucky's face.

"Chucky!" Tiffany yelled, jumping onto the demon's back. She pummeled his back, breaking bones that instantly repaired themselves.

He plunged his fists over and over into the red haired doll's face and chest, breaking the sewn-together face and chest.

Suddenly he was knocked away.

He panted, growling as he crouched on the ground.

The one called Tiffany started helping the red haired doll. Helping him come back together.

They stood and turned toward him, grins twisting thier faces.

He pounced on the female doll, Slashing her face, her chest, her throat.

No blood came from the wounds. Only air.

"die you stupid bitch!" He growled.

Suddenly a light caught his attention.

He turned and saw a spirit gatherer staring at him. Floating in the air behind chucky, who swung down hard on his head.

he scrambled away, blood ran down his face, into his right eye. One dog ear was split, and blood stained his hair.

Chucky loomed forward, Inuyasha growled at him.

The sword in the doll's hand somehow familiar.

"How dare you!" Tiffany screeched, running a plastic hand over the deep slashes in her plastic skin.

"Now, You die." Chucky grinned evilly, raising the sword.

Inuyasha kicked out, catching the doll by surprise, and knocked it backwards, into the other one. The sword plunged itself in his calf, though, and glowed a bright white.

He pulled the sword from his leg and immediately collapsed. His demon strength gone as he reverted back into his hanyou form, then to his human form as the moon rose in the sky above the dark clouds.

Chucky and Tiffany stalked forward, laughing.

-

Yup, cliffie again. I'll update as soon as possible, i promise.

Hey! That's my bloody daggar-me. 


	10. Chapter Nine: payback in hell

Tiffany and chucky attacked as one. He closed his eyes, waiting for the plastic hands to rip him to shreds as they had done so many others.

But the blows didn't come.

He opened his eyes, looked up to see Kagome, surrouned by spirit gatherers.

"K..Kikyou?" He asked, his brows drawing together.

She turned slightly to stare down at him with golden eyes.

"You cannot kill the dead, Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice came from Kagome's pink lips. "You can only send them to hell."

She turned and knelt. -

"Lord Inuyasha! She ... She threatened to jump if i did not bring her back! She's not her anymore! She's ...Ack!" He was cut off by plastic hands crushing his throat.

Jaken's blood spurted out and covered everyone not already covered in the red luquid.

"You have killed... You killed my friends. My lover...My sister. And now will send you to hell where you belong!" Kikyou's voice rang in the startled silence.

Dark laughter erupted from a plastic throat.

"You think you can kill me?" Chucky laughed. "I'll even give you a free shot, bitch."

Kagome-Kikyou took the shot, raising a bow made of light.

She drew back the string, an arrow appeared. She fired through the air, struk the doll in the chest, went through it.

The doll fell, lifeless, to the blood soaked ground.

"Lover!" Tiffany screeched, racing toward chucky.

A spirit gatherer appeared with a black orb in it's talons.

Kikyou raised the bow again, another arrow appeared and she aimed at the doll.

But she was knocked onto her back, The doll punched and ripped at her. not succeding in getting past the fire-rat bandages.

Kikyou grabbed the doll with both hands and both of them lit up in bright blue light.

-

Rin was at Inuyasha's side as the whole area lit up with a blinding light.

inuyasha stared at the light as more lights raced to join it.

The light grew brighter, hotter, like white hot iron.

Suddenly inuyasha was alone in darkness.

Kikyou stood before him in preistess garb.

"Inuyasha." She said, her voice ringing soft and clear. "Life comes at great price, but the balance is uneven, now. I have taken these creatures. I must take them to hell myself. But before i go, I'm saying goodbye."

Inuyasha tried to grab her arm, somehow succeded. "What do you mean?" He asked, brown eyes curious.

"Make a wish, inuyasha, The sacred jewel is yours." She said, disappearing.

His hand grasped air.

Then he was lying on the ground.

He sat up slowly, stared around himself.

The light was fading, Kagome floated a few inches off of the ground, her clothes had evaporated, leaving only the fire-rat bandages to conceal her.

The light blinked out of existance, and she fell slowly to the ground, raising up a slight, red dust. She didn't breathe.

Closing his eyes, he tried to bite back the tears that welled up in his eyes.

Something hard and round was in his hand. Something odd.

He looked down at it. the small pink jewel sparkled in the starlight.

Rin was beside him, still. Saying something.

"Rin. Wouldn't it be great if none of this ever happened?" he asked, staring down at the sacred jewel in his hand.

"hai." She said, her voice soft.

"I wish...I could go back in time." He said, closing his eyes.

-

That's this chapter, You'll get the next one soon. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Endsong

I'm becoming obsessed with finishing this story, can you tell?

Here's the final chapter!

-

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in the woods.

he saw himself helping Kagome out of the well.

Closing his eyes, he remembered before.

He raced forward, grabbing the bag as he lept into the well, into Kagome's time.

When he got there, he dug through her bag, grabbed the red headed doll.

"You die now." Inuyasha said, grinning down into the motionless face of the demonic doll.

he jumped back down into the well. He saw himself, caught himself by the throat.

"Stop you idiot!" He growled.

"Who the fuck are you!" His other self demanded, claws at his throat.

"Tell Kagome to purify this, If you don't, she'll die." He told his other self before disappearing.

He watched from the darkness as hisself asked the raven haired schoolgirl from the future to purify the doll.

Kagome's hands glowed softly, and the doll twitched, then writhed under her purifying touch. Then it lay still.

He began fading into the scene, into himself.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged.

"Let's get to the village, we can get your bag later." He said, leading her away from the shattered doll.

-

Somewhere, deep in the forrest, Kikyou stared down at her hands. No more anger, no more rage inhabited her body.

She closed her eyes, sighed, and her body crumbled into dust. A slight wind picked up, carrying her into the sky to swirl around Sesshomaru and rin, then down to circle Kaede, who was working in her herb garden to settle on soft grass at the base of her own grave.

The sun turned the sky into a blazing watercolor painting, giving everything a hint of pink.

-

The end.

This is the end of everything.-me. 


End file.
